Dale Beside Himself
Dale Beside Himself is a cartoon story. Description Bric, Brac, and DTZ are at a park, with Bric disguised as a gopher, Brac disguised as a rattlesnake, and DTZ disguised as a rabbit. They transform back to their normal selves and Bric and Brac want to go back to their home planet Fleeblebrox, but DTZ refuses to. Bric and Brac put DTZ into their spaceship and the three of them leave. While on their way home, DTZ gets on his own little spaceship and gets out of the big one to go back to Earth. While Dale picks up walnuts for Monterey Jack's recipe, DTZ lands on the grass and sees Dale. He turns his ship into a giant walnut. Dale sees it and brings it to his home. DTZ gets out of his ship and believes that Dale is going to kill him, so he turns into a chair. Dale sees the inside of the "walnut" and pushes a button that makes DTZ's Urkburgals escape. DTZ turns back to his normal self and puts them back to his ship. Dale is a surprised to see DTZ since he's an alien and DTZ tries to escape from him, but he keeps catching him. DTZ then turns into a giant dragon-like monster, grabs Dale, and roars at him. Dale is impressed and asks him if he'll take over the planet, which he answers "no" and tells him that he wants to stay on Earth. Dale convinces him to become a Rescue Ranger and DTZ transforms into Dale. Chip enters the room and finds "Dale" and tells him to bring the walnuts. While Dale and DTZ do so, DTZ shows Dale his tricks and the two bring the walnuts home easily. Chip then sees "Dale" cleaning to go fishing, DTZ gets confronted by Bric and Brac from the Rangers' TV and he hides. When Chip mentions how happy he is with the "new Dale" and hopes that the "old Dale" never comes back, DTZ gets an idea. He puts Dale on his ship and sends him to outer space, where he gets mistaken for DTZ by Bric and Brac. Bric and Brac are about to freeze Dale for "acting strange" and Dale gets on a tiny ship to go back to Earth. Chip, Monty, Gadget, and Zipper start to miss the "old Dale" and they get "Dale" to stop working and watch TV with them. DTZ then sees the real Dale return and tricks the others by having them think that there is an alien coming. When Dale gets inside, he and DTZ fight, with the others surprised that there are two Dales. Bric and Brac come to Earth and try to figure out which one is DTZ. Dale tricks DTZ by turning back to normal by revealing his Urkburgals and everyone is happy to have Dale back while Bric and Brac are happy to have DTZ back. Behind the scenes Dale Beside Himself premiered on March 12, 1989. Category:Chip 'n Dale stories Category:Chip stories Category:Dale stories Category:Stories Category:Cartoons Category:Monterey Jack stories Category:Gadget Hackwrench stories Category:Zipper stories Category:1989 stories